One shot about Rex and some new shinies
by clones are awesome
Summary: Well guys this is my first story. Please attempt this story. Sorry about any spelling mistakes but iPhones are impractical. Well this story is about some shinier commandos and captain. !AU!


_Deap space 2322._

A lone pod lay floating had been there for the last 200 years sitting and floating. The beacon reactivated as it enters a solar system the sun powering the cells.

_Rishi moon._

"Squad heron this will be your new base of operations you have a very important job to protect the cloning factories all fleets have to pass you first." Said ko sai.

_Dan squad leader of heron. Pov_

Every one in the squad was tense it was the first assignment outside of Kamino. Some would call us shinies but we were the elite, the next generation Repuplic Commandos.

"Sir there are incoming electronic debris" said copper.

I said "get armed and ready all hand to stations the action might come sooner than we thought."

"Sir there is an organic with the debris." said 45

I replied "Yes there could one if it is the seppies after all they do have organics in charge."

"Sir I think it is a pod sir it looks like one" said grey.

"Im coming grey make sure everyone is ready for immediate threat."

_Rc-4565-32 pov._

"captain dan we have a visual" I said.

"Yes 45 what you got"

"it looks humanoid sir we are currently surrounding it with our forces we have a medic on stand by." I replied.

_General pov._

There was a scurry of movement around the pod as the cabin was cracked open. The republic commandos stopped and stared they were staring at a figure in Armour big armor. All the commando raised there weapons and surrounded the figure then one of them stepped forward and snapped some shock cuffs over the figure's hands.

_Rc-4565-32 pov_

"Sir we have got the figure it seams to be in a deap sleep we are taking it to base." I said

Then over the cracle of static the captain came in" 45 you will take the figure for examination in the infirmary. Yes I replied.

Nutter team medic pov.

Hey 45 you brought it for me to examine. I said.

45 said "they don't call you nutter for nothing.

I took out my gloves and a laser scaple as well as the probe.

I used the laser scapel to cut away at the armor on the arm to test for vitals. The armor was hard to cut through it was cold the suddenly the probe started beeping saying vitals detected…. In it annoying but comverting voice.

I sat they and then commed in to the captain I said "the figure is alive and is waking up."

_General pov_

The figure was lying on a exam tabled with a needle like probe sticking out of its arm. One scared looking commando was sitting next to it testing and learning. Suddenly the figure started to move it stood up the commando reached for his deecee and turned of the safety as the safty clicked off the figure rolled and tackled the commando who at 2.4 metres was quite tall.

The commando was losing and he commed in to his captain asking for help.

Dans pov

As I ran to med bay I turned the stun cuffes on and pressed the botton to turn them on.

As I reached the med bay I could here fighting and then the rest of the squad arrived.

All the deecee were set to stun and we started firing the figure fell but the started dragging itself across the floor towards me.

I order everyone to stop and they did then I said to them to get some food.

The figure spoke who are you and what do you want.

I replied you got no authority im the captain and you should listen to me im in charge.

Who are you I said.

The figure replied I am Spartan 3245

Whats a Spartan I asked.

it said a Spartan is most elite of all of the military forces.

I then said that cant be true im a republic commando we are the most elite in the military.

It said what's a repbulic commando

I replied a republic commando is a supersoilder bred and trained on kamnio.

General pov

While dan and the Spartan argued about superiority a ship arrived carrying 2 training sergents captain rex and kal skirata from tipako city.

The clone captain and the mandolorian walked into the base they heard loud arguing.

Rex's pov

Wow these shinies have been out of kamino 2 rotations and there already arguing he thought.

I walked into the base and I was most disappointed they didn't even have a guard at the door. I them thought that for a bunch of commandos there were very slack. I kept on walking I could tast the artifiacial air of the place.

I walked towards the argueing and I saw a thing in a green armor arguing with dan.

As I entered the room it took them half a second to realize that they were being watched.

I then shouted ni'str'tre.

And they all stood to attention.

At ease I said.

The mystery man in green armor didn't move a muscle I asked him to remove his helmet and he obliged. His face was a face that hadn't seen daylight in a long time it was white like deathly pale his face had no eyebrows of eyelashes it was like seeing a dead person walking around.

I then asked you he was and what he was.

He said I am Spartan 3245 and I am human.

Every eye in the room turned to face him just as kal waled in.

Kal just stared at him along with everyone else.

Dan broke the silence saying sir he looks more pale than a awhai bait that fainted. Everyone laughed exept for this mystery soldier.

I then asked how Spartan 3245 got here.

Dan spoke up and said sir chopper said an unidentified thing crashed. We then sent 45 and the rest of the scout team to find it when they found it they picked him out of the reckage and brought him back here he was in like a freezer thing.

Ok thanks I said.

Now we need to know how he got here and were he is from.

Spartan 3245 pov

These are very strange people he thought they all look the same expet for the old guy and the armor everyone had different colours and types. The shorter one they called rex was in blue and white armor and the one they called buir was wearing metal type armor.

Rex did not stop ask question about me for several minutes I the answered most of them.

I said that I was a supersoilder and that I had become one when I was 2 when a doctor stole me from an orphanage along with 5000 other kids. I aslo told rex that I was 28 years old but that I had been put into cyro sleep 200 years ago just as the Spartan programme was closed down.

I also said that I the ship I was on got attacked and my pod was shot out into deap space.

Deep space I was I call unknow space.

General pov

As the commandos, rex and kal talked to the warrior in green armor about what he wanted he.

Rex pov

This Spartan is strange and I thought we were strange.

well that it guys what do you think do you want more.

Sorry about spelling and grammar the iPhone isn't ideal for editing.

Thnx to all readers for reading.


End file.
